


The First Time

by ChristianVega



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Drunk Sex, John is Perfect, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top John Watson, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock Holmes, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, ftm Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianVega/pseuds/ChristianVega
Summary: Sherlock and John have been living together for three months, as Sherlock transitions and experiences new feelings for the first time.





	The First Time

Sherlock had always been aware of how handsome John Watson was. They’d known each other and been living together for three months now. For three months, Sherlock had been changing and becoming his truest self. There were the expected changes, voice becoming deeper, a little facial hair sprouting, and the unexpected… John looked hotter to him than ever.

Sherlock told himself that this was a side effect of the increased sex drive the testosterone gave him. His doctor had even warned him “Your sex drive will increase a lot and I want you to be prepared for it.” But as someone who’s sex drive had been non-existant his whole life, he’d shrugged off the warning. He definitely wasn’t prepared for it. The way that he had to hold back a groan every time he smelled John’s cologne. How his ‘bottom growth’ got erect every time John brushed against him accidentally. How he dreamed at night of John smiling and chuckling and he woke up wet and aching.

He tried taking care of himself quickly in the shower. He had to bite his lip to keep quiet, his growing cock more sensitive than it had ever been. The thoughts of John made him hornier than ever. He tried to think about other things, other men and women, but his focus would inevitably return to John. Maybe it was because they lived together and it was the close proximity that caused it.

Sherlock knew that wasn’t true. Who wouldn’t want John? Not only was he handsome but he was amazing and perfect in every single way. Sherlock had always hated other people. They were all idiots. But not John.

He’d never wanted sex before with anyone. Even his experience with kissing was limited. He could admit that he was growing more confident and comfortable in his body as he began to change with the hormone therapy. He was less dysphoric and in a happier mood than ever. Maybe this was also contributing to his new obsession with sex.

Sherlock considered finding a random hookup at the bar. It wouldn’t be too difficult. But he didn’t want someone random. He wanted John Watson. All he could think about was John. If something didn’t change soon, he felt like he would explode. Being around John all the time and having all of these feelings about him was torture. He didn’t want to make John uncomfortable or risk their friendship but he couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore.

They’d been drinking, celebrating the case they’d solved. They were lounging on the couch together. John was flushed from the alcohol, and he’d taken his sweater off. His button down shirt went next, leaving John in a plain white tee shirt. Sherlock muttered drunkenly, pointing to a scar near the bend of one elbow. He asked about the story behind it.

Before he knew it, John’s was completely shirtless and explaining all of his scars. Some had been earned in combat and other had been accidents. “I even got stabbed in the thigh,” John was saying, and just like that he undid his belt and dropped his pants.

Sherlock’s eyes went wide. Was he dreaming this? His heart raced as he tried his best not to stare at John. John traced an old silver scar on his thigh, showing Sherlock where he’d been stabbed long ago.

Fuck… Did John always wear tight red briefs under his clothes? He looked so fucking sexy. Sherlock couldn’t resist reaching out to touch him. His fingers traced the scar on John’s leg.

He expected John to pull away but he didn’t. In fact he sighed contentedly. “That feels nice,” he said.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. He decided to experiment, running his fingers along John’s thighs and his abs and shoulders, touching all of the scars John had showed him.

“Have you ever… been with a man?” John asked him.

Sherlock felt like he might have a heart attack. “No,” he admitted.

“I have,” John answered. “I’ve been with men and women.”

“A lot?”

John nodded.

It was a little embarrassing to be so terribly inexperienced next to John. He had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know how to make the first move and take what he desired.

“Have you ever been with anyone?” John questioned.

Sherlock was nervous John would laugh at him or run away if he knew the truth. Still, he couldn’t lie to John about it. “No.”

John only hesitated for a moment. “Do you want to?”

Sherlock didn’t have to think before answering. “Yes.”

John captured his lips with his own and Sherlock did his best to kiss him back eagerly. Their teeth bumped and Sherlock laughed nervously.

“It’s okay,” John assured him. “You’re so hot.” He was reaching to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt now.

Hot? John thought he was hot? He couldn’t believe it. He had been called many things but hot wasn’t usually one of those things.

Sherlock was soon standing in his black boxer briefs and his socks, the rest of his clothes thrown in a pile with John’s on the floor. John left Sherlock’s binder on without having to be told to.

“You turn me on so much. I’ve wanted to do this for a while now but I never knew if you wanted…” John was mumbling between kisses to his neck.

Sherlock looked down between them and saw the hard bulge in John’s red briefs. There was even a damp spot where John was dripping precum. It was so sexy. Thinking that he was the one turning John on this much only made him feel more confident.

He pushed John down on the couch, kissing him all over. Every single inch of John was absolutely perfect, scars and all. John’s breath hitched when Sherlock teased his nipples with his tongue. He moaned and it was the sexiest thing Sherlock had ever heard.

He tugged John’s briefs down and off. John’s cock was perfect like the rest of him, not too big and not too small. His blond pubic hair was neat and trim. Sherlock watched, mesmerized as precum dripped from the tip of his erection. He had a sudden urge to taste it but was unsure how John would react. Besides, he was too excited and too impatient and too drunk to bother with much foreplay. “See anything you like?” John asked him.

Sherlock nodded quickly. “Yes.” He took his own underwear off in a hurry then pressed his body against John’s. Neither one of them could be bothered to take their socks off. He didn’t want to stop for even a second. He rocked his hips against John’s so their cocks slid together and they both moaned.

He nipped and sucked at John’s neck, debating whether or not he could leave a mark there, all the while rocking against John. “I want you to fuck me,” he told him. The words sounded so obscene but he couldn’t help himself.

“Do you have condoms?” John asked.

“Do we need them?”

John shrugged. “I’m clean. You’ve seen my medical records when you hacked the hospital computers.”

Sherlock nodded. “Alright.” He switched positions with John, pulling him down on top of him. He lay on his back and tried to thrust against John. “Hurry.”

John chuckled. He settled himself between Sherlock’s legs then guided himself inside of Sherlock. There was a quick moment where Sherlock wondered if John would actually be able to get in him or if he needed to be wetter. Perhaps they should have done more foreplay. Was he turned on enough? Or maybe he should have grabbed the lube he kept hidden in his bedroom. 

Suddenly John slid all the way inside and Sherlock gasped. “Fuck… John…”

John moaned. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you.” So perfect. So very perfect. His own fingers never felt this good. 

John didn’t hesitate to start moving, finding a quick rhythm. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John, holding him close.

“That feels so good,” he encouraged John.

John kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. Then he put Sherlock’s legs up over his shoulders. He thrust into Sherlock hard and fast. Sherlock could feel how wet he was now, how easily John moved inside him.

“John!” Sherlock moaned loudly, unable to stay quiet. It all felt too good. He slid a hand down between them to stroke his own dick. Then he shuddered, his orgasm crashing into him suddenly.

“Sherlock,” John groaned as he came inside him, moments later.

As John pulled out of him, Sherlock was embarrassed to observe that his legs were shaking. “Fuck… John… that was…”

John smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it was. Let’s go to bed.” He pulled Sherlock to his bed where he promptly curled up with him, letting Sherlock spoon him. 

As Sherlock lay there falling asleep, he smiled to himself. He’d never been so happy in his life. “Let’s do this again tomorrow, John,” he suggested.

John gave a sleepy chuckle. “Okay.”

He fell asleep, thinking of all the things he would try doing with John the next day and how perfect John felt snuggled in his arms.


End file.
